Chained Hearts
by rachie.ree08794
Summary: Takes Place in KHII. Xerena lives a non-existant life, and can't remember herself. When Reena wakes up, Xerena realises that she was meant to not exist, even though she still does. SoraxOC Suckish summary :P rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

_***Prologue – Scattered Memories***_

_A scattered dream that's like a far off memory._

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream._

_I want to line the pieces up –_

_Yours, and mine._

_Nothing but blackness is visible, nothing but the blackness of the heart. How difficult it is to find the light in each heart. Yet, it is attainable. So near and yet so far out of reach._

_I covered my eyes from a sudden blinding brightness, having been walking for quite a while in blackness. I gasped, looking beneath me to see that I was standing on a platform of stained glass. The glass depicted a boy with spiky brown hair and forget-me-not blue eyes. He bore a giant key in his right hand, and his left arm rested on his raised knee. Four circles near his head depicted a girl, a boy, a duck wearing a hat, and a dog, also wearing a hat. I looked up next and noticed three floating objects before me. A staff, a sword, and a shield. Curious, I reached and took hold of he staff, holding it gingerly in my hands. Then, I heard a voice, that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time._

_**The magic staff. A weapon of great power, destruction and healing. You wish to wield his power?**_

_I looked around, wondering where the voice had come from, but decided against continuing my search and tightened my grip on the staff, making my decision. Then, I looked to the other two floating weapons as the voice sounded again._

_**However, before you can wield this power, you must give up something in return. Choose wisely.**_

_Give an ability in return for gaining one? I sighed mentally as I thought out my decision, then slowly walked to the shield and picked it up._

_**The mighty shield. Defending your allies and comrades exceptionally. You give up this ability?**_

_I sighed, nodding my head though it could not be seen, and placed the shield gingerly on the platform, where it, and the sword, disappeared before my eyes, while I still clutched the staff in my hand. I looked around then as three, shadow like creatures appeared before me. I gasped, but tightened my grip on the staff, taking up a stance that felt natural to me as the creatures came crawling toward me. Closing my eyes calmly, imagining their positions in my mind, I swung the staff, feeling the stagnant air pulse with electricity, enjoying the sensation. When I opened my eyes again, the creatures were gone, leaving munny and other useful items in their wake. I picked up every last item, before looking toward the opposite end of the platform, to see that a door had appeared._

_**The door has opened. But do not be afraid, for you hold the key to the Heart of the key. Step forward, can you do it?**_

_I scoffed in indignance at the last sentence, accepting the challenge and walking towards the door, pushing it open and stepping through. Then, light blinded me, and I fell into blackness…._

"_You have arrived." I looked up at the scene in front of me. Three figures cloaked in black, one standing further away from the other two._

"_I've been to see them. They look a lot like you." For some reason I could not hear the voices of the other two, but I seemed to speak aloud what it was they were saying._

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_I'm what's left. Or, maybe I'm all there ever was." He replied in a complacent tone of voice._

"_**I meant your name."**_

"_My name is of no importance. What about you two, do you remember your true names?" I contemplated this question, as my mouth formed the words one of the other two or both were speaking._

"_**My true name….is…."**__Suddenly, a flash, bright as day, blinded me momentarily, and I fell into darkness once more…._

"_Ree-! Sora!" Two pairs of eyes, one green, the other blue, slowly blinked open. The green eyed one of the pair slowly sat up, covering her mouth as she yawned. The boy did the same, going to lay down again as he yawned, before red hair and purple-blue eyes startled him._

"_Whoa!" The two girls laughed at his antics._

"_Gimme a break, Kai –! Ree –!"_

_The scene changed again and now a boy with silver hair and eyes the colour of the sky was running along the beach, the blue eyed boy and the two girls running after him._

"_Giving up already?" The silver haired boy taunted as they all ran after him, the red haired girl falling the farthest behind and laughing the whole time before the scene changed again with a buzz, as if coming from a television screen as the same four youths were now watching the sunset. The blue eyed boy sat next to the green eyed girl on a horizontal tree trunk as the silver haired boy and the red haired girl sat on the ground next to them. The silver haired boy was talking to the other three._

"_If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?" As the blue eyed boy was about to say something, the scene cut to static and changed again, an ominous voice speaking as the blue eyed boy and green eyed girl stood in a cave of some sort, different chalk drawings all over the walls._

"_**This world has been connected."**__ The boy and the girl spun around, having been looking at a drawing they had both created of each other in their younger years. The boy stood protectively in front of the girl._

"_Wh-who's there?" He called, meaning to sound brave. A cloaked figure was revealed to be the speaker, and continued to speak._

"_**Tied to the darkness…"**__ More static, now, the green eyed girl was sitting with the blue eyed boy on a dock as they watched the sunset._

"_Sora, don't ever change." The girl murmured as she stood, her white hair becoming tousled in the gentle breeze._

_Now, the girl and the boy were facing their silver haired friend, who held his hand out to them as he spoke._

"_The door has opened…" Both ran to him as the girl spoke up._

"_What?"_

_More television static and yet another change of scene. The girl and the boy were now standing in front of a giant, shadow-like monster._

"_**You understand nothing."**_

_Things changed again and the girl and boy were back in the cave, a transparent form of their friend facing them. A door in the cave, that had been previously shut, opened up, and the girl flew towards them._

"_So…ra…Ree…na…" Their red haired friend passed through them as they both tried to make a grab for their friend, before they were flung back out of the cave by the force of a gale._

_Then, everything faded into white…_


	2. Xerena

_***Chapter 1 – Xerena***_

I awoke with a start, having a moment where I felt as if I was in a completely different place to my bedroom. For a moment, I felt as if I were lying on the pristine shores of a beach on an island, rather than in between cool cotton sheets, warmed by the heat of my body overnight. I also contemplated the voice I had heard speaking to me in my dream, the voice seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where I had heard it, before a flash came to my mind. A boy, a duck, a dog, running up a spiral staircase, beating down shadow like creatures in their path to climb these stairs. The boy had hair the colour of chocolate, only a shade lighter, and eyes as blue as the sea. For some reason, my mind perceived the voice as that of this boy, though I could not fathom why. My mind, however, also perceived that somebody was missing in this image, that another person should be there.

I pushed myself out of bed and sat up on my knees, pushing my window open.

Daily activities had already begun in Twilight Town, shops had opened and were selling merchandise or food, the train station was bustling and everybody was going about their daily lives. With a small smile, I closed my windows and dressed quickly, pushing my strange dreams to the side for the moment as I ran downstairs and grabbed two apples before locking my front door behind me and heading for the Usual Spot, biting into my first apple happily.

When I got to the Usual Spot, I had started my second apple. My four friends were already there, waiting for me. I plopped down in my usual seat next to Roxas as I chewed on my apple, waving a good morning to everyone. Hayner and Pence were having a very heated discussion about something as Olette watched with a smile. Roxas was lost in thought so I decided to keep eating my apple breakfast. Sometime after I finished off my apple and had thrown the core away, Roxas kept staring at his hands as Hayner spoke up.

"Man, doesn't that tick you off?" I blinked, realising I hadn't been paying attention again.

"Yeah, that's just wrong." Pence agreed.

"Seifer's gone too far this time." Olette added. Hayner looked over at Roxas, who nodded his head in agreement as I mumbled an 'mhm' of my own agreement to the unknown situation. Hayner jumped off of his seat and started to pace.

"I mean, it's true that stuff's been stolen around town. And we've got a score to settle with Seifer and everything. So, if he wants to think we did it, I can't really blame him. See, that's not what really bugs me. What _really_ bugs me is that he's goin' around tellin' everybody we're the thieves! Now the whole town and their mothers are treating us like the Klepto Club! Have you ever been this ticked off before in your life? 'Cause I haven't. Nuh-uh, _never._" Hayner sighed, before bumping his fist into his open palm as we all watched him.

"Now, what to do." Olette gasped silently and looked around the Usual Spot worriedly. She clearly did not want there to be any fighting involved in this. I looked over at Roxas, he could usually think of something to compromise with Hayner's personality.

"Uh, well…" He trailed off, pondering for a few moments as we sat in silence.

"We could find the real thieves. That would set the record straight." I nodded.

"Hey, that sounds fun!" Pence cheered, I nodded in agreement.

"It'll be interesting alright." I murmured.

"What about Seifer?" Hayner grumbled, still ticked off. I sighed.

"First, we gotta clear our names." I stated matter-of-factly. Roxas nodded.

"Once we find the real culprit, everyone will get off our backs." Hayner growled, about to speak again when Pence cried out.

"Oh no!" We looked over at him with surprise.

"They're gone! Our _ are gone!" Pence's eyes widened, as he rubbed his throat. My eyes were wide in shock. I had seen Pence's mouth move as he went to say _, but the word never left his mouth.

"All our _, gone?" Hayner asked, before clutching at his throat, as if choking on the word, but not at the same time.

"You can't say _?" I queried, rubbing my throat as a strand of my ink black fringe fell in my eyes. I brushed it aside with a huff.

"Why not?" Olette questioned. Pence looked slightly frustrated.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right? Our _are gone!" I brought a hand up to my face, placing one of my nails between my teeth thoughtfully.

"Stolen…" I murmured, pondering.

"And not just the _, the word _! They stole it, too!" Roxas stated.

"What kinda thief is that?" Hayner questioned.

"One that wants us to forget something." I murmured.

"Seifer could never have pulled that off." Hayner scoffed.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. I nodded as well as Hayner crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright, time for some recon!" Hayner, Pence and Olette quickly ran out of the Usual Spot. I was about to run after them, Roxas doing the same, before I suddenly felt dizzy.

"Wha…?" I murmured, before I hit the floor.

"**Their hearts are returning, doubtless they'll awaken very soon."**

I came to with a groan, rubbing my head as I sat up on my knees. I shook my head and looked over at Roxas, who was looking at me with shock and slight fear in his eyes, the same fear in mine. The fear of what was to come. We both stood up and brushed any dust off of us, looking up at the entrance and exit as Olette walked back in.

"Roxas, Xerena, c'mon!" We both nodded before following Olette outside and towards the market place.

When we got there, we confronted the person who owned the clothing shop, and tried to convince him that we didn't steal anything before he turned us away to the accessory shop. After having a talk with her, we were turned toward the candy shop. The owner of which asked us if we had seen her cat anywhere.

After finding the cat and having a talk with the owner of the candy shop, I stood in the street thinking for a moment.

"Maybe Seifer knows something." I suggested.

"To the Sandlot!" Hayner claimed, before we all took off running in the direction of the aforementioned Sandlot.

When we arrived, we found that Rai, Fuu and Vivi were there looking at something on the board in the Sandlot. Vivi noticed us first, before Fuu and Rai turned around.

"Theives!" Fuu claimed, pointing at us.

"That was low, y'know!" Rai added, hands clenching into fists.

"Oh yeah?" Hayner commented, hands clenching into fists also. I looked over at one of the entryways into the Sandlot as Seifer walked into the area.

"Nice comeback there, blondie." Seifer sneered.

"Hypocrite." I muttered under my breath, causing Roxas to chuckle.

"What'd you say?" Hayner growled, shaking a fist in front of him.

"You can give us back the _ now." Seifer ordered.

"Yeah! You're the only ones who would take it, y'know?" Rai claimed. I shook my head.

"That was undeniable proof that we totally owned you lamers. So what did you do? Burn it?" Seifer claimed. I stepped forward, one hand curled into a fist.

"How could any of us be the thief if we can't say _ either! We didn't steal the _, alright?" A hand lightly clapped onto my shoulder.

"Calm down Xerena, please?" I nodded slightly, uncurling my fist but still glaring at Seifer. Seifer scoffed.

"Not that we need some _ to prove that you're losers." Seifer dropped his arms to his sides, now in the middle of and at the front of his three cronies.

"Replay!" Fuu commented, which caused Seifer to laugh.

"Now you're talking!" Seifer laughed, before bringing his arms up, as Fuu and Rai followed his actions. My glare directed at Seifer only intensified.

"I guess if you get on your knees and beg, _maybe_ I'll let it slide." My glare only increased tenfold when Seifer made that statement. From where he stood, fist upraised, Roxas dropped his fist and stepped forward, getting onto his hands and knees as Seifer and his gang proceeded to laugh.

"Roxas!" Hayner called. I took a deep breath and stepped forward also, dropping to my knees beside Roxas as Fuu in particular kept laughing. Well, I guess my theory on Fuu being a bitch was correct. Roxas nudged me quickly and motioned to the three different struggle bats lying in front of us. I nodded and we both sprinted, me toward the one that particularly looked like a staff more than a sword as Roxas ran for the struggle bat that didn't have a large hand guard. When I picked up the staff I wheeled around with Roxas to face Seifer, who stood with a Struggle bat in hand, holding it parallel to the ground, ready to fight us. Seifer decided to taunt us after we got in a couple of hits each.

"Come on! Quit playin' around and fight." I grunted indignantly, keeping my eyes on Seifer as we both rushed him. We finally got him on his knees. Roxas and I slapped a high five as Fuu and Rai jumped in front of Seifer, Vivi had disappeared.

"Seifer's…not feelin' so hot, y'know!" Rai claimed. I scoffed. 'Not feelin' so good'? If he wasn't, it's 'cause we kicked his arse.

"Tournament decides!" Fuu claimed, before they ran off. Roxas and I turned around to face Pence's camera, and I smiled as Roxas wrapped an arm around my shoulder for the picture. Right after Pence took the picture, I gasped as something white seemed to dance in the air around Pence for a moment before it took off, Pence's camera in hand, Pence looking at his hands then in the direction of the white thing in bewilderment.

"What was that?" Hayner asked in disbelief. I shook my head.

"The thief?" Olette muttered, before we all took off after it towards the Tram Common.

Eventually Roxas and I followed the out into the forest leading to the old haunted mansion, watching in bewilderment as it stretched and danced between the trees with some weird form of grace. Roxas and I looked at each other before chasing the thing to the gates of the mansion. When we were about to catch it, the most peculiar thing happened. Roxas and I heard a voice, coming from everywhere and nowhere, surround us as it spoke.

_**We have come for you, my liege and lady.**_

"Wha…?" I muttered, as Roxas stood in front of me slightly. The thing did something else peculiar then. It, without even raising a hand, undid the zipper of it's 'mouth', revealing what appeared to be a sphere with jagged teeth inside its head. I recoiled slightly, tightening my grip on my bat as Roxas did the same. Then, we faced off with the thing. We both took swings at it but it was as if our bats were going right through the thing and not hitting it at all, whereas it had most definitely thrown Roxas and I back several times.

"It's no use…." I trailed off, panting beside Roxas as we stared the thing down.

"What?" Roxas and I looked down at our bats as something strange happened, they lit up, leaving a large, silver key with a gold hilt in Roxas' hand. In mine was a grey, yellow and black version of Roxas' key, only more spiky. The teeth of the key were more like spikes that slanted upwards.

"Wha…?" I muttered, as both my own and Roxas' hands were lead by our strange key weapons in the direction of the thing that stole Pence's camera as it stood there, watching us. I looked down at my new weapon, then tightened my grip on it as Roxas dropped lower to the ground next to me, gripping the key in both hands, before we rushed at the creature and attacked it again, this time actually hitting it.

When we finally defeated it, the missing photos and Pence's camera appeared out of nowhere, the photos floating to the ground in front of the gates. The strange key weapons disappeared from our hands as the photos fluttered to the ground, and curiously, I picked one up, to see that it was a picture of the whole gang. After collecting all the photos, Roxas and I returned silently to the Usual Spot to get Hayner, Pence and Olette's input on today's strange situation.

"What's this?" Hayner asked, looking at a picture of myself and Roxas with the owner of the armour shop here in Twilight Town.

"We were his first customers after he took over the shop." Roxas explained.

"So we took a picture together." I added with a shrug.

"It's a really nice photo." Olette said cheerfully, before gasping.

"Hey, you just said "photo"!" Pence exclaimed. I smiled.

"So, Roxas, Xerena – tell us about the picture thief." Hayner ordered more than asked.

"Not much to say." I murmured with a shrug.

"The pictures were just lying there." Roxas added.

"Then how do we prove we weren't the ones who took 'em?" Hayner asked, bumping his fist against his chest, before looking down at the next picture and chucking.

"It's a _girl_…" I looked over Roxas' shoulder to see a photo of Roxas with the Accessory shop owner and puffed my cheeks out a little in indignance.

"You look happy Roxas." Olette teased.

"Do not." Roxas retorted, unbeknownst to me as he glanced at me having my little private grouch fest next to him.

"So, like anybody else notice that _all_ the stolen pictures are of Roxas and Xerena?" Pence asked nonchalantly. I looked over at him in surprise.

"They are?" I murmured as Olette gasped in realisation.

"So that's why everyone thought it was us." Olette explained.

"You mean Seifer didn't go around accusing us after all? Hayner asked, looking at the same picture he had been the past while.

"Are they really all of me and Xerena?" Roxas asked curiously, turning to Pence, who nodded.

"Yep." Pence confirmed. "See?" He asked, showing us another picture of myself and Roxas with the candy shop owner, followed by one of Seifer, struggle bat slung over his shoulder as he stood to the side of myself and Roxas, both of whom were on the ground at the Sandlot. The last was the same photo I had picked up before, of our entire group outside of the haunted mansion.

"Right? Every single one. Wouldn't it be weird if the thief wanted the real Roxas and Xerena or something?" Pence wondered, holding his chin in his hand thoughtfully.

"C'mon, get serious. Why would anyone wanna steal two boneheads like Roxas and Xerena?"Hayner asked teasingly, grinning at us.

"Oh, thanks!" Roxas retorted sarcastically.

"I take that as an insult!" I exclaimed, playfully punching Hayner's shoulder before we all burst out laughing, before the station clock chimed, signalling that it was getting late in the day. Hayner, Pence and Olette left the Usual Spot soon after, Olette waving on the way out. I sighed, grinning, running a hand through my shoulder length black hair, before looking back at Roxas, who smiled at me.

"C'mon, let's get outta here." I murmured, motioning to the cloth covered entrance. Roxas nodded, following me out into the alley. We had to shield our eyes from the bright afternoon sunlight when we walked out, blinking dazedly. Suddenly, everything went black.

"Where…am I? Wh-who's there? Who're you?"

_**Restoration at 12 percent.**_

"Organisation miscreants…they've found us." A man clothed in red, sitting in front of several monitors commented, as another figure, cloaked in black, approached him.

"But…why would the Nobodies steal photographs?" The other figure asked, standing adjacent to the man in red.

"Both are nothing but data to them. The fools could never tell the difference." The man in red scoffed. "We are running out of time. Naminé must make haste."

_More static, before an image formed in my mind's eye. This time the girl with white hair to her chest was alone, in a dark void of some sort, and she was coming to._

"_Where am I?" She murmured, as she opened her eyes to the black and purple swirling void around her._

"_What happened to my home? My island? Riku! So–!"_

_Next, the white haired girl's heart was torn from her by strange black shadows, only with it, something strange happened. The white haired girl vanished, in her place was a girl with shoulder length hair that was as black as ink, only she had the same stunning green eyes, and she was standing before a man clothed in red, his face not clearly visible due to its wrappings. A name appeared before her, with an 'X' after it, spelling out 'Reena X'. With a motion from the man's hand though, the letters moved, switched around until they spelt 'Xerena'. I blinked curiously, looking at the man, who smiled something that was not intended to be a nicety, I'm sure._

"_Your name, is Xerena, welcome to Organisation XIII. Your weapon shall be the Keyblade."_


	3. Strange Occurences

_***Chapter 2 – Strange Occurrences***_

I bolted up into a sitting position, throwing my covers off of my body. I looked out my windows, then at my right hand.

"Key…blade?" I murmured, wondering how on earth I could have obtained something I did not know to have existed previously.

After getting dressed I ran to the alley, where I saw Roxas swinging a stick around.

"A Keyblade…what was that about?" He asked himself, throwing the stick over his shoulder. I winced, running over to him as the stick hit a person wearing a black cloak.

"Roxas." I murmured, stepping up beside him.

"Sorry…about that…" Roxas trailed off as the figure walked away, down the stairs towards the Sandlot.

"What was that all about?" I muttered, looking at Roxas in curiosity. Roxas shrugged.

When we walked in, Hayner handed us each a sea salt ice cream. I murmured a thank you and went to my usual seat, as Roxas sat down next to me.

"Do you guys think, we'll always be together like this? Pence asked randomly. I couldn't help but smile. The big goof was a really good friend after all.

"I sure hope so." Olette murmured her agreement, looking at all of us.

"Huh? Where did that come from?" Hayner asked, slightly incredulous.

"Oh, well, you know, just thinking out loud." Pence excuse rather poorly. I giggled a little, before returning to licking my ice cream.

"Well, I doubt we could be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other, right?" Hayner asked. Pence laughed.

"Get that off a fortune cookie?" Pence asked teasingly.

"That's it, no more ice cream for you!" Hayner retorted. "Man, today's turning out to be a drag." Hayner grumbled.

"Maybe because of yesterday's memory thief." Olette commented.

"Nuh-uh. You know what it is? We don't want summer vacation to be over. That's all!" Pence shrugged at Hayner's statement.

"So, how about this?" Hayner asked as he stood up. "We all go to the beach! And why do we go to the beach? Because, we haven't gone once this entire vacation! Blue seas! Blue skies! Let's just get on the train and _go!_" Hayner, during his speech, had walked towards the entrance, upon turning back to us, he saw our slightly put off expressions.

"No?" He asked incredulously. "Aw, c'mon!" He exclaimed, almost whining as we formed our usual group circle.

"Maybe you forgot, but we're broke." Roxas murmured, so as not to make Hayner blow his top.

"Maybe you forgot I'm smart!" Hayner claimed, pointing to himself, before running out of the Usual Spot, Olette and Pence right behind him, once again, Roxas and I left inside our Usual Spot.

We were about to leave when Pence ran back in to hurry us. I looked at Roxas a moment, before following Pence outside into the alley.

"We're going to Market Street!" Hayner ordered, before we all ran off in that direction. Roxas fell behind a little, but caught up to us at the annual Struggle poster pinned to one of the walls.

"Just two days to go. You and I have to make the finals! That way, no matter who wins, the five of us split the prize!" I smiled. I had decided to tell Hayner while we were waiting for Roxas that I would sit out of the Struggle tournament this year, because I didn't really feel up to fighting again after what happened yesterday.

"Okay, you're on!" Roxas agreed, accepting Hayner's challenge.

"You two are gonna clean up!" Pence agreed.

"Yeah." I added.

"Go get 'em!" Olette encouraged. Roxas and Hayner crossed forearms, our groups promise thingy.

"It's a promise!" Hayner claimed, as both boys nodded to each other.

"Now, let's get down to business." Hayner continued. "One ticket to the beach is 900 munny. How much for the five of us?" He asked, looking at all of us.

"4500 munny." I murmured, after doing the math (A.n. – Something I wish I could do so easily XP)

"And 300 each to spend there. What's that for all of us?" Hayner added.

"1500 munny. A total of 5000 munny." Olette chipped in.

"To spend on what?" Roxas asked curiously.

"Pretzels, of course!" Hayner exclaimed. "What else is there?"

"Well, there's always watermelon." Roxas murmured.

"Too pricey, they're like, 2000 munny apiece." Hayner shot down that idea quickly.

"Pretzels it is." I murmured in slight sarcasm.

"So, where were we?" Hayner asked, looking somewhere else a moment or two before turning back to us.

"We need 5000 munny altogether. But all we have is…" I trailed off, looking in my pockets.

"I've got 800." Pence said.

"…650." Olette added.

"50. Sorry." I murmured.

"100. Sorry again." Roxas added.

"That's 1600 munny! We need another 3400. Let's find ourselves some odd jobs and earn some dough! We have 'til the train leaves to earn 800 munny each!" Hayner exclaimed, running off.

"Meet at the station with cash in hand!" He called as he disappeared. I sighed, before going over to the job notice board to begin my manual labour duties. I delivered mail, got rid of rubbish and pushed carts of goods to the mechanic's garage for about two hours before I had 800 munny in my pockets. I sighed when I met up with Pence and Olette again, squatting and closing my eyes after handing Olette the munny I had earned.

"Manual labour…ugh!" I groaned. In response to this, Olette and Pence simply laughed.

After walking up to the Station Plaza and meeting up with Roxas and Hayner, we formed our usual circle.

"All present and accounted for." Hayner began.

"What've we got?" I asked, curiously.

"Let's see…" Roxas murmured. "Just this." He murmured, holding out 870 munny.

"Nice going Roxas!" Hayner exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it!" Olette cheered.

"What've you got, Xerena?" Hayner asked curiously.

"800 munny exactly." I stated proudly as the group cheered.

"Nice work everyone. Added to what we started with, we now have…tada! 6000 munny!" Olette exclaimed, holding up a handmade munny pouch. I grinned happily.

"Sweet!" Hayner exclaimed.

"Let's get tickets!" Olette cheered before she and Pence ran into the Station. I smiled, about to follow when Hayner spoke up.

"We can't be together forever so we'd better make the time we do have something to remember." I grinned as Roxas looked at Hayner as if he'd grown a second head.

"Huh?" He mumbled, as Hayner rubbed his nose, before punching Roxas' shoulder playfully.

"Gotcha!" He exclaimed, before running after Pence and Olette into the station. I smiled fondly.

"Friendship is something to cherish, Roxas. Always remember that." I murmured, before starting toward the others, Roxas beside me, until he suddenly tripped. I gasped, kneeling to help him up.

"You okay? I asked in a murmur as he nodded. Then I looked up in shock as a guy in a black cloak appeared out of nowhere and yanked Roxas and I to our feet. He said something to us, which we didn't quite catch.

"What?" Roxas half exclaimed, looking at the guy in bewilderment.

"Roxas! Xerena! Three minutes!" Hayner called. I looked over and nodded.

"Okay!" I called back as Roxas stared at the spot where the man in black had been standing, before we ran into the station. We ran in as Hayner bumped his fist against the counter.

"Five students." He said gruffly, holding up a hand and waggling his fingers to indicate the number five, a smirk on his face.

"Roxas! The money!" Pence called as we walked over. Roxas stopped, patting all his pockets.

"Wait – No!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Huh?" Hayner grunted.

"He took it." I murmured, looking at Roxas, who nodded, before running to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Olette called, as Roxas turned back to look at us.

"Remember when I fell? I had the money before that. I bet that guy took it!" Roxas explained, looking at each of us in turn.

"Guy?" Hayner mumbled sceptically.

He couldn't have gotten too, far…" Roxas trailed off at the looks the others were giving him.

"What are you talking about? There was no guy." Hayner said sceptically. I knew there was a guy there, we had been yanked up from the ground by him.

"You don't believe him?" I asked in a murmur. Hayner just looked at me sceptically as well.

"There wasn't anyone…there?" Roxas asked, saddened that his story wasn't believable enough for the other three. I sighed balefully as Hayner, Pence and Olette walked out of the station, as Roxas trudged to the station tower. I followed after Roxas and found him sitting in his usual spot on the edge of the station clock tower looking at his hands in thought. I placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"I know I saw that man you were talking about Roxas." I murmured consolingly. He nodded, sighed, and looked up at me.

"Why is everything that could possibly go wrong or be completely strange happening to us, Xerena?" He asked in a murmur. I sighed, shrugging, as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I don't know Roxas, I don't know." I answered quietly. I looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Hayner, Pence and Olette had returned, Olette baring a sea salt ice cream for Roxas and I. I accepted mine with quiet thanks and licked it slowly, as Roxas just held onto his.

"It's melting." Olette pointed out after a drip of the ice cream fell toward the Station Plaza below.

"Sorry." Roxas murmured, looking at the rest of us. I smiled and nodded, continuing to eat my ice cream.

"Cheer up already!" Hayner called from the other end of our row of friends. I looked to him curiously.

"That was definitely weird though." Roxas commented, looking in Hayner's direction. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Strange." I murmured.

"You said it." Hayner agreed.

"Can you feel Sora and Reena?" Roxas murmured, more so to himself as I finally remembered what that man had said. I thought back to what had happened when the man had yanked us up from the ground.

"Can you feel Sora and Reena?" was the question he had asked us, but it was almost as if he were calling us Reena and Sora, the way he had asked the question made it sound like that at least. I sighed, I really had no idea what was happening to my life.

_**Restoration at twenty-eight percent.**_

"Naminé, hurry."

"Is it really that hard to make a beach?" The man in the black cloak questioned as he tossed a bag of munny up and down in his hand.

"We'd be giving the enemy another entry point." The man in red explained gruffly.

"And this?" The cloaked figure asked, holding out the pouch as the man turned slightly in his chair to see what the clocked figure was talking about.

"We can always buy some sea-salt ice cream." The man in red answered sarcastically, chuckling at his own joke. "Objects from that town must be kept out of the real world. You can delete that." The man in red growled gruffly.

_Through the blackness a slightly static image appeared, before the dreams started again. Through the blackness I saw…me, standing in front of a man with long blue hair, who was eyeing me sceptically._

"_Today your partner will be Zexion. Your mission is to perform some reconnaissance in a new world." I nodded slightly as a man with dark silver hair that fell over one of his eyes stepped up, a book in his hands._

"_I'm Zexion." He muttered, his tone quiet._

"_Xerena." I replied in the same tone, before a portal was opened and we stepped through, disappearing into blackness…_

_I blinked a few times from the brightness of things, before opening my eyes, shielding them with my hand slightly, to see a girl with shoulder length blonde hair, wearing white dress, facing to pods that could very well resemble white flowers. Then, the room disappeared to leave the girl standing there in blackness._

"_Who are you?" I murmured. She turned, looked at me, and simply smiled, tilting her head to one side slightly…_


End file.
